


Give Captain American A  Boyfriend

by welcome2dgy



Category: Captain America:The Winter Soldier
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2dgy/pseuds/welcome2dgy





	Give Captain American A  Boyfriend

“嘿伙计们~来看这个，#给美国队长一个男朋友#，这是罗斯新一轮的通缉办法吗？”Scott摆弄电脑的同时发出不可思议的嗤笑，然而除了Steve本人，其他人都显得有些无动于衷。  
“你们...好像一点都不惊讶?”难道是自己出任务时错过了什么，要知道当你变成蚂蚁那么大点时看东西可能偶尔会失焦。  
“他们说的美国队长还是我吗?”被复仇者联盟开除了粉籍的老兵有点不确定地问了一句，所有人看着他点了点头，Steve再次陷入思考中。  
“你们为什么不惊讶？”Scott穷追不舍的意志力感染了正在玩蚂蚁的Clint，他接过小托盘里的甜饼并向小家伙们道了谢，“可能因为他已经有一个男朋友了。”  
“谁?”Steve还没来得及询问自己“男朋友”的身份，另一个声音就从门外传了进来，是刚洗完澡的冬兵，他一边擦头发一边走到老友身边，Steve很自然的接过毛巾帮他擦去背上残留的水珠，“谁有了男朋友？Wanda吗？”  
Sam说了句有急事突然就冲出了房间，T’Challa假装自己要去处理国事，Wanda围笑认同了自己有个男朋友的说法后谎称要去约会，Clint傻呵呵地表示要看看小蚂蚁们平时躲去了哪，只有Scott，他本来还想追问队长的男朋友是谁，可惜被其他人一同拉走了。  
“他们怎么了？”Bucky拿起桌子上的水咕咚咕咚灌了好几口，虽然他刚洗过澡，但身上还在冒汗，解冻后的恢复和新手臂适应训练对他来说都十分重要，他几乎成天泡在体能室里。  
Steve直愣愣地看了他好几秒，然后开口，“我可能有了个男朋友。”  
“？？？”Bucky差点呛到自己，他从来不知道Steve喜欢男孩，或者说他从来没想过Steve喜欢一个男孩然后突然就跟他出柜了。他想表现得若无其事一些，就像这个年代的好朋友该有的反应，但他还是僵硬地扯动了一下嘴角，“Wow~ Congratulations? It’s quite hot~”  
“可我并不知道对方是谁…”Steve看起来有点可怜，他对这事的震惊程度不少于Scott。  
“等等，你是说你有一个男朋友，但你不知道对方是谁？你网恋了吗？”Bucky坐在他旁边，不可置信地拍了拍老友的肩膀，要知道Steve可能是最后一批保守派了。  
“我甚至不会用智能手机自拍！”瞧吧！  
“那是相亲？你们即将见面？”  
“别再猜了，看看那个你就明白了，”Steve指了指被留在桌子上的笔电，Bucky伸手将屏幕转过来，然后噗嗤一声笑得差点软在他怀里，“别告诉我你笑成这样是因为我的照片不好看？”美国队长赌气一样地推开对方，Bucky这才严肃地收起笑脸。“这说明大家都喜欢你，关心你生活得好不好，甚至想替你安排点私生活。”  
“可我并不缺男朋友！”  
“哇哦~要我再次恭喜你吗？”  
“Buck你知道我的意思是我根本不需要一个男朋友。”  
“你有看上的女孩了吗？”  
“不！”  
冬兵露出一个看小可怜儿的表情。Steve气馁地缩了缩身子，“你知道我不太在意这些事。”  
“我当然知道，所以我得帮你，像70年前一样，我帮你物色个好姑娘，然后我们来个四人约会，或者你喜欢小伙子，那也没什么，现在同性伴侣甚至允许结婚，感谢我们的国家！所以放心吧Stevie~我不会嘲笑你的！”Bucky搂住对方的肩膀，然后任Steve抓起他的金属手臂在上面留了圈口水，笑得差点掀过去。  
“看懂了没？”Sam和Clint压在Scott的肩膀上，他们从刚才就没有真正离开，而是躲在门口观看了冬兵嘲笑美国队长的全过程。虽然聊天内容和普通朋友没啥差别，但Scott就是明白了，他恍然大悟地点了点头，“原来队长真的不缺男朋友啊。”  
小鸟们不约而同认为Scott不愧是高材生。

当天晚些时候，已经吃过饭的Bucky将Steve拉到自己房间，他们住在隔壁，有事只需要敲敲墙板对方就会出现。  
“我给你找了身衣服，咱们现在就出发。”Bucky宣布。Steve看着那套有点九十年代味道的条纹衬衫，露出一个不解的表情，“有任务？”  
“没错，快换上它。”  
“卧底任务吗？我去会不会太容易暴露？”Steve还在打量手里的衬衫，说实话，太过时了，连他都觉得难以忍受，Nata看到可能会直接撕掉。  
Bucky早就看穿了他内心的想法，他凑到Steve面前朝他摇了摇手指，“全美国人民或许都会喜欢美国队长，但是一个内心已经90多岁的Steve Rogers呢？你敢保证也能有同等待遇吗？”  
Bucky说的似乎很有道理，Steve的辨识度太高了，他如果出现在闹市一定会引来围观，到时候别说做任务，恐怕早就把对方吓跑了。  
轻轻松松说服了自己的美国队长毫无顾忌地在冬兵面前脱得只剩一条四角裤，然后换上了那套过于低调的服装，Bucky还趁他套裤子时捏了捏他的屁股，害Steve摔了个脸着地。  
他们穿着最过时的衣服出现在了市区最有名的酒吧，“目标是谁？”进门前Steve拉住了正要下车的冬兵，对方始终没有告诉他今晚的计划。  
“跟着我就行，你主要负责保护我，别的看我眼神行事。”  
虽然Steve还是有很多的疑惑，但Bucky已经进去了，他只能焦急地穿过人群紧紧跟在对方身后。  
冬兵看起来就轻松多了，他甚至坐在吧台帮他们两个一人点了一杯伏特加，“放松点Steve，你这样只会引起怀疑。”  
Steve朝周围打量了一圈，除了贴身扭动的人群看起来让他眼晕，其他一切正常，“对方是什么来头？”  
“不清楚，我只有任务照片。”  
“这么神秘？谁交代的？”  
“还能是谁，陛下。”  
“对方什么性别？”  
“你觉得那边角落里穿黄衣服的女孩怎么样？”  
“什……？是她吗？目标出现了？”  
“不，我只是觉得她长得挺不错的。”  
Steve翻了个白眼，“皮肤黑就不该穿浅颜色的衣服，她没学过美术吗？”  
Bucky挑了挑眉，忍不住在内心吐槽：并不是所有人都学过美术……  
“那隔壁棕发的那个呢？看起来是欧洲人，应该符合你的口味，而且她很白！”他在暗指已故的英国女特工头子，可惜Steve依旧没有买账，“她的头发甚至没你的好看。”  
“快看刚走进来的那个男人！”Bucky兴奋的语气让Steve一瞬间差点掏出武器，但是对方按住了他的肩膀，“很可爱，金发，和你一样，我猜他缺个伴儿！”  
Steve保持被对方按在怀里的动作斜睨了Bucky一眼，“你到底是来执行任务的还是找约会对象的？而且我从来不知道你还喜欢男孩？！”  
冬兵耸了耸肩，“我们活了将近100岁，说实话Steve，你还在乎这些吗？”  
“当然，我还在乎！”  
他们像当年的两个毛头小子那样，因为一个观点不和就能什么也不干死死瞪着对方一下午，等到眼睛酸胀难耐时，Bucky气恼的发现那个金发帅哥已经不见了。  
“这都怪你Steve！”  
“你总能找到个金发的。”  
起初Steve只是在赌气，但他发现Bucky沉默了一秒。然而在一个优秀的战士面前，一秒钟的沉默往往可以颠覆整件事，Steve感到莫名的心慌，他心跳加速，甚至不敢看向Bucky的眼睛。他说不清楚自己是期待还是恐惧，但他从没有过那方面的念头，在Bucky这件事上，他从没有过，他们都太习惯有彼此在身边的陪伴了。  
沉默被逐渐拉大，Bucky默默喝着杯子里的酒，直到下一个金发帅哥闯入他的视线，“被你说中了，我总能找到一个金发的！”  
这次冬兵没再费心询问Steve的意见。他拿起酒杯朝对方走了过去，扔下Steve一人独自陷在座椅里发呆，他甚至不知道应该先思考Bucky去约会一个金发男人而明明自己就是金发所以很生气还是Bucky喜欢金发有可能是因为他哪怕只有百分之零点一的可能那么他到底应不应该接受好友的暗示！  
Steve无聊地坐在原地盯着棕发男人的背影发呆，对方精壮的身体差不多把那个男孩完全遮挡住了。酒吧里太吵，即使拥有四倍听力的美国队长也完全不知道那两个人到底在聊什么，为什么Bucky总是笑得前仰后合？为什么他总是低头像在和对方咬耳朵？到底为什么Bucky喜欢金发？！！  
一连串的为什么把Steve搞得有些烦躁，他可从来没这么烦躁过。  
“哇哦~看看我碰到了谁？美国队长？”一个声音将烦躁的Steve弄得更加烦躁。“你认错人了。”  
“等等，你就是美国队长！我是你的粉丝！天啊大伙儿~是美国队长！！美国队长在这！”女孩高亢的声音伴随着酒精与兴奋，Steve出门没带帽子，他只能低头快速离开座位，可惜周围的人群已经发现了他。所有人都开始欢呼，他们甚至开始朝他递酒杯，即使见过大场面比如欧洲神祇下凡这种事，Steve依然被这突发状况搞得有些措手不及。就在他打算掀翻几个无辜市民逃脱时，Bucky冰凉的铁臂蹭过他的手心，将他一把拉出了人群，他们跌跌撞撞地跳进舞池，还和几个女孩贴了个面，女孩们嘻嘻哈哈地朝他们起哄，Steve一边道歉一边极力避免碰到她们过于裸露的肌肤。  
终于逃了出来，夜晚清凉的空气钻进衣领让他们一起重重地吐了口气，“太惊险了！我差点被人们埋起来！”  
Bucky扶着他的手臂笑得几乎倒在他身上，空气里都是伏特加的味道，“说明他们爱你Stevie亲爱的，全美国人民都在操心你的恋情。”  
“这不好笑Buck！”  
“好的我知道了，那么现在你要回去了吗？才11点，我得去其他地方找点乐子了，或者你想一起？”Bucky松开Steve的手臂时，Steve感到那个原本被握紧的地方有些凉意，如果换作平常，他一定会微笑拒绝并婆婆妈妈地嘱咐对方少喝酒，最好别去赌博，但今晚可能是受了伏特加的影响。  
有一瞬间冬兵以为自己看走了眼，Steve并没有点头只是站在那注视着他，接下来对方彻底打破了他的幻想，“我们去哪？”  
Bucky后悔了，他根本没计划，可能只是找个赌馆打发时间，但他不能告诉Steve这些，不然他们接下来就会在大街上针对赌博该不该出千的问题聊到下半夜，“好吧，既然今晚有人兴致勃勃，我可不能扫了他的兴。”  
他硬着头皮带美国队长来到了另一家人声鼎沸的酒吧门口，只是当Steve注意到大门上的彩虹色小旗子时有些惊呆，“这...我们是去...你要去这个...？”  
Bucky朝他眨了眨眼，他坏笑起来的样子依然好像17岁的James Barnes，“怕了？那就回家睡觉去，离门禁还有25分钟，我敢肯定小鸟给你留了门。”  
Steve不赞成地蹙起眉，Bucky太清楚这个身体暗号了，那往往代表了一段长篇大论。“我的错！就只是告诉我要不要一起进去？”  
“我想知道我们进去后会发生什么？你经常来这……我是说，找乐子？”Steve咳了一声，眼神不自觉地又瞟到了那面色彩鲜艳的小旗子上。  
“其实……”Bucky突然凑到他耳边，Steve屏住呼吸告诉自己他可以接受任何答案，但是他等了一会都没有听到回答。倒是周围的空气里都充满了冷冽的酒精味，好像那是来自西伯利亚的冰雪正在逐渐融化，他似乎闻到了松香和雪水的味道，他轻微侧过头就能捕捉到Bucky绿色的眼睛，他比他高出几寸，但是他不能，他已经陷入了雪窝里，无论如何挣扎都是徒劳，夜晚的凉风也吹不散那些伏特加留下的余温。  
“Buck……”他小声呢喃，他以为自己没有发出声音，他以为自己仍在心里呼唤，但是Bucky就在他眼前，再也不是70年前的一张旧照片，或者一份基辅秘密档案，Steve想要拥抱他的朋友，甚至在那一瞬间想到了永恒。  
“我才发现原来你的金发不是浅金色，而是棕金色，有些深。”Bucky的声音从遥远的极北之地飘回来，越过层层热浪穿透了Steve的耳膜。他终于将脸转过了几英寸，他们隔着夜晚的霓虹注视着彼此。  
“那让你失望了吗？”Steve的蓝眼睛在夜色里不再是纯蓝，金发也不再是纯金，他很想解释那只是光学作用，但他抬手摸上了Bucky蓬松的棕发，“可我更喜欢棕色。”  
“就像我也喜欢金色...”  
正当Steve鼓足了勇气想问他的老友要不要一起回家，趁着Sam还给他们留门时，一对打扮浮夸的年轻伴侣从酒吧里走了出来，他们可能是喝多了，谁也没有注意到美国队长和冬日战士正站在距离他们不到5米的地方互相抚摸，而是唱着国歌挥舞着手里的小旗子消失在了街角。  
现实被拉回得有些突兀，退去了冰原和松柏，这里就只是夜晚的美国。Steve盯着那个拐角看了一会，然后尴尬地把手放下。“我可能再也不会喝醉了，所以这地方不适合我，玩得开心。”说着还拍了拍Bucky的肩膀。  
对方好像一直在等待这个恶作剧达到预期效果，终于绷不住开始大笑，“其实我根本没来过这种地方，我是在来的路上Google的。”  
Steve翻了个白眼。Bucky发誓！就算现在是深更半夜他也看得非常清楚。“你生气了？”  
“为你学会了Google同性恋酒吧的事？当然不。”Steve怎么会生他的气，Steve又怎么会想不到Bucky从不来这种地方呢，Bucky最擅长这个，而他应该相信那个他所认识的Bucky Barnes，但他就是不能。在刚刚那种情况下，即使有0.1的可能性他也不愿意冒险，他知道心里那颗小草正在发芽，也许真的被厄金斯博士说中了，血清可以让善良的人更善，邪恶的人更恶，吃醋的人也更加吃醋……好吧最后一句不是博士说的。  
Steve转动引擎，Bucky轻松跳上后坐，像个无比钟情他的机车辣妞儿，“我想吃香草冰激凌。”夜风擦过他的嘴唇，他们不戴头盔，所以Steve的背部肌肉可以轻易感觉到Bucky贴在他身上说话时的动作。  
“现在？”前面的男人回头看了他一眼，“哪家冰淇淋店开到夜里？”  
“你真不浪漫Steve，哪怕是24小时便利店，只要对方想，你都应该成全她！”  
“你在给我补习吗？好让我别毁了你的四人约会？”  
“这是做人常识，别太一本正经！”  
Steve多想回过头去揉一揉他的头发，就像揉乱一只调皮捣蛋的杂毛狗。他们小时候一直幻想等Steve哮喘好了就养一条狗，可是Steve的哮喘一直没好，至少在Bucky的记忆里，他从布鲁克林的小个子突然就变成了美国队长，后来……后来不提也罢。  
他们都很久不去提后来了，他们只说Steve当兵前的事，Bucky说得要比Steve自己说的多，Sam他们也喜欢听。既然有人爱听，那他就多说一些，有些时候说到一半他会突然尴尬地傻笑，然后在所有人诧异的等待中告诉大家，对不起我不记得了。  
我不记得已经多久没有给过你一个拥抱了，我不记得已经多久没有回去过布鲁克林了，我也不记得上一次爱上一个人是什么感觉了，所以抱歉Steve，我只是想要一盒香草冰激凌。  
冬兵当然不会将所有事都告诉他的老朋友，也不会真的像个小妞儿那样跑到Steve面前哭哭啼啼，他只是爱上了甜食，那些可以给人提供热量和短暂愉悦的小礼物，他把那些叫做礼物。  
Steve停下机车，这是他们路过的最大的一家24小时便利店，他没有锁车，“香草味道的？”Bucky仍旧坐在后座上点头，然后抽出一支烟，“要最大桶的！”  
“好。”  
他看着Steve小跑了几步冲进自动门直奔冷柜，露出一个傻笑。“Stevie亲爱的，你永远不会知道自己的背影有多么迷人，让那些女孩尖叫吧，你可是美国队长，去他的世界末日！”   
说完他狠狠嘬了口烟，然后看着那些灰白色的雾气飘到空气中，再一点点消失。  
“最大桶的香草冰激凌只剩下一个了，于是我把小桶的也都买了。”  
Bucky收回刚才用力过猛的迷恋，他用夹着烟的手指扒开了塑料袋，里面至少码放了十几桶香草口味的冰激凌...“宝贝儿，你真是我见过最单纯的老男人！”  
“？”  
“你既然花了那么多钱，为什么不买点其它口味呢？”  
“你说了只要香草的。”  
“那是我以为你只会买一桶！”  
“要我去换吗？”  
“算了上来吧，我开车，我可不想抱着那么多冰激凌，像个送货的。”  
于是回去的路上Steve都尽量将冰激凌拎在手里，那样不会冰到他们自己，就是姿势有些累，他生怕塑料袋会卷进机车的轮子里，Bucky从后视镜瞄到了对方犯难的表情，几乎憋了一路笑。  
回到住处，Sam像他们预计的那样给Steve留了灯，除了Wanda的房间里还有电视的声音，其他人好像都睡了？  
“这群家伙今天睡那么早？”  
“T'Challa不住在这，Scott回家看女儿了，Sam睡得很早，他坚持有一天会在晨跑上赢了你们。”Clint打着哈欠从二楼跃下来时吓了Steve一跳，“你在干嘛？”  
“刚才打了个盹，现在去睡觉，你喝酒了队长？？还穿得像个从墨西哥边界来的拾荒者，你们俩干嘛去了？”  
Steve看了看自己的衬衫，突然想到了那个可笑的任务。“Buck？”他转过头才发现客厅里只剩下自己和十几桶小盒的香草冰激凌了。  
“这家伙~”  
“你们终于有时间去约会了？”Clint随手掏出一盒打算带回房间。  
“呃...事实上我们...”  
“其实我并不是很想打听别人的私事，队长，只是出于礼貌！晚安，还有谢谢你的冰激凌~”  
Steve想说他们不是约会关系，但又不知道该怎么解释那个愚蠢的“卧底任务”，最后他只能安慰自己也许Clint真的并不想聊他的私事。

关于为美国队长找个男朋友这事在第二天就被Steve抛在了大洋彼岸，他们一起去中东执行了一个任务，再回来已经是一个星期后了。  
“Bucky最近怎么样？”这是美国队长回家后的第一个问题，由于手臂磨合还不能出任务的冬兵目前处于后勤工作。  
“你的Bucky好得很，他差不多赢光了我们所有人的钱和零食。”Clint朝他们进门的方向仍了个小飞镖，被Steve半空拦截住了。  
“他人呢？”他已经不费心去解释什么了。  
“我猜...在训练场？”  
Steve回手将那枚飞镖送入了挂在墙上的靶毯中，大步流星朝训练场走去，留下Sam和Scott对着翻了个白眼。“他说了一路Bucky！我差点让Scott把我也变成蚂蚁那么大！”  
Clint同情地拍了拍他们的肩膀，“冰箱里有香草口味的冰激凌，要来点吗？不过是Steve买给Bucky的。”  
“…………”  
还没走近Steve就听到训练场里传来的打斗声，这里能和Bucky过上几招的除了T'Challa似乎还没...“Nata？”  
这个曾经在Bucky手下接受过训练的女特工正用力绞紧双腿，Bucky死命抓住她的脖子并用铁臂护住自己的头顶，汗水被日光灯照得有些晃眼。Steve站在门口没有打断这场阔别已久的师徒较量，尽管他毫不怀疑Natasha有能力找到他们，但还是为事隔一年的再次重逢而感到开心。  
“是Steve的金发让我走神了！”赢了对方半招的女人得意地看了看美国队长，而冬兵还在她腿下不依不饶。  
“别耍赖Bucky。”Steve拎着头盔朝他们走过去，“我还在猜你多久才来找我们。”  
“其实Clint一直和我保持联系，你知道我们有特殊的联络方式。好久不见队长~”女人本想来个拥抱时发现自己满头大汗，只好握了握Steve的手。  
“那怎么突然想要露面了？”  
“来见见美国队长的男朋友，看他是不是已经记起我了。”Natasha抿嘴朝他们坏笑，并给了Steve一拳，“怪不得以前那么多女孩都被你拒绝了。”  
Steve想过解释，但他发现Bucky只是站在一旁安静地解开缠绕在手上的拳击绷带，并没有显示出被冒犯的样子。于是他默认了这个小小的口头错误。  
“你们认识？”  
“小娜是我以前的学生，我训练过她，断断续续。”Steve明白那个断断续续的意思，他捏了捏Bucky的肩膀。Natasha朝他们耸了耸肩，“第一次相遇我已经怀疑是他了，但那会我被这家伙一枪打穿伤得太重，根本没注意他的样子，直到后来在华盛顿，我才知道自己没猜错，可那时候我还不知道冬兵就是Barnes，所以抱歉队长。”  
“这怎么能怪你呢。”  
之后Steve又询问了罗斯那边的情况，虽然他们依然处在通缉状态，但国会也不是成天没事干只盯着他们几个。Tony和Steve单独联系过一次，为了罗迪的康复情况，Steve把这事转告给了Sam，让他能好受些。至于肇事者，说起幻视Tony能抱怨个没完，他现在完全摸不准对方的动态规律，那家伙偶尔会穿墙回来拿些东西，但大部分时间是隐身状态，完全不像Jarvis，总是在他耳边叨叨个没完，也不知道继承了谁的性格。尽管这事听起来还怪可怕的，但Wanda觉得很酷，并且Bucky始终坚信两个小家伙有猫腻——他们都经历过这个年纪。Steve对此不发表任何意见，因为他根本不知道幻视的年龄应该怎么算。  
“准备呆多久？”  
“明天就走，我来找T'Challa帮点忙，有个任务，很棘手。”  
“罗斯批准了？”  
“其实...协议并没有生效，它被炸毁了记得吗？拜Zemo所赐。”  
三个人心照不宣地对视而笑，之后女特工借口要去洗个澡就先一步离开了。  
现在训练场只剩下Steve和Bucky，Steve甚至还穿着美国队长的制服，没有了红蓝条，全黑色的作战衣，瓦坎达出品，和冬兵的夜行服很像。  
“你想盯着我胸口上的星星看到什么时候？”他好笑地碰了碰对方湿漉漉的头发，有一缕因为打斗而从皮筋里蹿了出来，Steve小心翼翼地将它们别到Bucky的耳后。  
“冰激凌吃完了吗？今晚我们可以去买点新的，这次你可以自己挑些不一样的口味。”  
或许他说这些时仍然将Bucky当作自己几十年的青梅竹马，但冬兵表情奇怪的用金属手指点了点他胸口上的标志，“你可真差劲Stevie！”  
“什么？”  
“没什么？这里还疼吗？”  
Steve紧张的看着对方，就算他再迟钝也发现了Bucky的不对劲，他轻轻托起Bucky的金属手指，将它再次放到自己胸口的位置，“刚开始每天都疼，但睡了一觉就好多了。”  
“是啊，你睡了七十年，可真够能睡的。”  
“幸好这七十年你都不记得我了。”  
Bucky抬起头不解的看向对方，Steve很少会提起他失去的那部分，甚至从来不提，他们假装一切都很好地过了小半年。  
就像Bucky突然爱上了赌博和烟草。他以前从不吸烟，更别说出千，他在用实际行动告诉Steve，自己变了，并且过得还不错。但Steve从来都知道，不管命运将他们改造成了什么，他们只有在彼此面前才是那个最真实的自己，Steve在回来的路上想通了这些，而他现在要做的就是告诉对方，其实你也是这样想的。  
“你只是在我面前睡了几个月我就差不多要被T'Challa赶出瓦坎达了，所以我猜如果换做是我，你应该忍受不了眼睁睁的看我睡七十年吧？你会吗？”  
这真是Bucky从小到老，不管到多久，听过的最幼稚的告白，他现在只想嘲笑对方，脑子里生出的段子一个接一个，但他都忍住了，因为Steve轻轻拉过他的手臂，将他带到了一个完全不幼稚的吻里。  
阳光照射进来，尘土被分割成了七彩的颗粒落在他们周围，今天是个难得的好天气。有什么比在太阳底下接吻更浪漫的事吗？Bucky总是抱怨他在约会时不懂得浪漫，那是因为他将所有的柔软都给了对方，却没有机会表现。  
现在好了，感谢命运带给他们的改变，至少一切还来得及。

 

其他故事：  
后来他们还是去了那间Gay Bar，和普通酒吧一样，除了热舞的人群就是鼓噪的音乐，这次他们没有穿的像两个来自墨西哥边境的拾荒者。但Bucky偶尔还会扭上几个过时的舞步，看得Steve无比揪心，生怕他们被这群年轻人撵出来。  
这次他们要了啤酒，Bucky提议赌谁先忍不住去厕所，Steve觉得无聊又可爱，虽然Bucky总会出一些无聊的点子，但他就是觉得可爱。  
当他们每人喝掉自己的第6瓶百威时，Steve突然前倾身体贴在Bucky的脸边，问他台上的男孩子们在干什么。而Bucky却被麦芽味吸引着忍不住嗅了嗅Steve的嘴唇，他们差一点就亲到一起了，虽然他们已经这么做过很多回了。还有那个动乱的年代，两个少年会偷偷模仿海报里的男女明星，然后笑嘻嘻地嘴碰嘴，手拉手，好像那是再正常不过的消遣。  
“什么？”Bucky嘟囔了一句，还打了个酒嗝。他没醉这是当然的，但是四倍新陈代谢不等于四个胃，他还是有点撑，但他不能输给Steve！  
“我说！舞台上的男孩们在干什么？”Steve觉得这是他这辈子说话最大声的时候了，这里太吵，他们坐的位置又刚好挨着舞台角落，Go Go Boy的屁股在闪光灯下被勾勒得就像一堆面粉团儿。  
Bucky朝他露出一个不太确定的表情，“我猜……可能和你那会跳大腿舞差不多吧，就是募捐，你瞧人们都往他们内裤里塞钱，虽然他们穿得少了点，但谁知道这是不是现代人的品味？以前有人给你塞过钱吗？”  
Steve摇了摇头。“真可惜没有，如果我那会也能想到这些，或许就有足够的钱给纽约的孩子们治疗肺结核了。”  
Bucky越过桌子摸了摸他的脸，安慰他一切都过去了，而Steve更在意对方被酒精浸泡过的嘴唇。那家伙正叼着酒瓶打量那些暴露的男孩们扭屁股，说实话那有什么可看的，每个人都有屁股，而屁股不应该用来被展示，就算是为了募捐！  
“你说什么？”Bucky转过头看他。Steve有些措手不及，“我说话了吗？”  
“我听到你说了屁股。”Bucky拿酒瓶指了指那些男孩们的方向。Steve尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“可能是隔壁桌说的。”好吧他撒谎了，他居然为了这种事撒谎，Bucky的表情一定精彩极了，他怎么可能听不出他在撒谎，他以前摸下喉咙对方都可以第一时间把哮喘药翻出来。但是Bucky没有继续和他争论，他只是盯着Steve渐渐发红的脸蛋，“还不认输吗？”  
“我说了我喝不醉！”  
“碰巧我也是~”他朝Steve皱了皱鼻子，“我们还是回去吧，我想吃冰激凌了。”  
Steve知道Bucky只是给他们找了个好借口，但就在他们往外走的时候，Bucky突然贴上来捏了捏他的屁股，“我觉得你比他们的有看头多了~”  
Steve翻了个白眼把他喜欢恶作剧的男朋友裹进了怀里，“香草还是草莓？”  
“你是说像上次那样放在我身上……唔嗯……”就算这里乱七八糟的什么也听不见，美国队长还是第一时间捂住了Bucky爱惹祸的嘴将人拎出了酒吧。

第二天，网络基本因为一条新闻陷入了瘫痪。  
“一名头戴棒球帽疑似为冬兵的神秘男子与美国队长出现在Gay Bar，并贴身热抚。”  
——新闻的标题是：《美国队长并不缺男朋友》。

end


End file.
